


I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY

by Saf44



Series: FALLING [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Gay, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, hilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saf44/pseuds/Saf44
Summary: He  had always believed that glacier eyes were ice cold , that they never shared any love but now he realized that the hottest fires burned blue and he was at the heart of the flame .........
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson, Lisa Cuddy/Greg House
Series: FALLING [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	I WANT YOU TO STAY AWAY

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone !! This is my first proper attempt at writing fanfiction cause my heart was completely into writing this one unlike the other two . This is also my first time writing romance of any kind , especially gay slow burn so excuse me if my writing is a bit rusty  
> Anyway , hope you guys enjoy !!

  
_He could hear her get down from the bed . He smiled to himself . As soon as her feet touched the floor he caught at them . She gasped . " You were waiting for me to get up , under the bed ?" She smiled . He loved it when she smiled . He loved her . She was so beautiful ......she was the one for him .She bent down and kissed him - Now that we're on the floor.... She smiled again - Hold that thought I'll be right back . She went to the bathroom and when she came out he could tell that something wasn't right ......She looked pale , - House , there's blood in my urine ._

Wilson was worried ....he had ample reason . House hadn't attended Cuddy's funeral , he wasn't picking his phone calls , he wasn't at his house . Cuddy's death had come as a shock to them all and now sitting at her funeral , Wilson was wondering how quickly everything had gone wrong . She had fought , everyone had thought she was going to make it ....he had been by her side . He had been there when she had died , he had seen her fight , and of course he had blamed himself . If only he had tried harder , taken more of a risk . House had begged him , he still remembered his words - Wilson do something !! Anything Please !! I can't loose her !! I love her . He hated to see his friend in such a state . And yet , and yet he couldn't bring himself to take that one extreme step ....because if it had failed , he would have been the one who had caused her to die ,Coward !! He was a coward !!

_Memories were playing in his head . I'm the most screwed up man in the whole world ...-I know , I love you .....and then again , he had tried to push her away , he didn't want to hurt her . Anyone who came too close to him got hurt . "This isn't going to work " It was only when she had played that down , only when she told him he was the most wonderful man in the world did he realise how much he loved her ...." I love you " and he said those words for the first time in ten years or so he thought_

_____________________________________

Wilson was increasingly getting worried . He couldn't find House anywhere , and knowing his friend , he was probably wallowing in the pit of self-despair. Although , that wasn't Wilson's greatest worry . House had been clean for over a year . House's drug habit had wounded not only him , but everyone that he worked with . And now , Wilson had to find him . While all of this was going on in his head , the funeral had reached it's very end . It was time for the eulogies and Wilson prayed House would turn up in time to deliver his .

House had not intended on going to the funeral , he hadn't been planning on giving the eulogy . She had always been too good for him and it had been a wild dream when they had finally got together . But now , he felt like he was living a nightmare . He didn't know his purpose , he didn't know who he was . It would be the gravest insult if he did not attend the funeral of the one person who had given him purpose in life . He got out a paper and started to write .

Cuddy's mother's story was heartbreaking and by the time she finished the entire audience was in tears . Wilson knew whom the minister was going to call upon next and he was desperately praying that House would turn up . Wilson decided to take up House's place .....if his friend wasn't going to come , he would do it . And that was when the doors opened and Greg House stepped into the cathedral.

__________________________________________

_Maybe I'll start by saying that I will never regret anything , other than the fact that you aren't by my side today. It pains me to say I wish things were as we wished they would be , and what we wished for was far more than what I deserved , but nothing compared to what you deserved . If I am going to be honest , I must admit that I am lost without you . You gave me purpose and now , without you I feel empty , like there is a huge black hole eating away at my very essence . Remember the time I was on the verge of giving up on life and you lifted me up ?_ His voice broke . He pulled out a tissue wiped at his eyes and continued ... _It was like you knew what I was going through without me saying a word .....It is the basic principe of life that Everybody lies ....but I never lied to you . Not once , you were the only person who knew my deepest secrets , my thoughts ....and now you're gone . You do not know how many times I asked , why it was you ...when it should have been me . I stand today before a large gathering and ask myself , would it not have been better if I had died instead ? I'm miserable , I'm a jerk but most important of all I would not have been missed ._ There was a hushed silence . It seemed as if the entire world had gone quite , listening to his words . _Today I stand before a large gathering of all the people who truly love you , who truly miss you . It would be an understatement to say that you were an amazing person . You saw the good in everyone , which is evident by the fact that you choose me out of a world full of people . It is unfair that you were so young , that you had so much farther to go in life .....but then it was all taken away from you . It angers me that such injustice prevails in this world and we can do nothing about it ._ Wilson could hear many people crying silently . He himself was on the verge of tears and just managed to pull himself together . _I never believed in dreams , but I would like to remember you as a dream , a dream that came true . You were my light , and now without you it's all dark and I cannot see . You were the safe haven for a lost cause like me . I feel hell right now . It will be my greatest regret in life that we did not have more time . You took a piece of me with you and for that I will eternally be grateful . And Lisa , wherever you are right now , know that you will always have a place in my heart ....I love you_

______________________________________

__

House looked up , his eyes were rimmed with red . He took a box out of his pocket , placed it on the stand along with his eulogy notes and made his way through the centre and out of the cathedral .  
Wilson saw that there had not been even a single dry eye at the end of House's speech . No one had moved as House had left the cathedral . And now , everyone suddenly seemed to come to and many hurriedly left . Wilson made his way towards the aisle . He opened the box that House had left . It had a beautiful ring , with a blue sapphire gem that seemed to emit light all by itself . And below it was scrawled a note , " Lisa Cuddy , Will you marry me ? "  
Wilson felt a pang of jealousy and it surprised him ....why was he jealous ? He couldn't answer the question . He silently closed the box and walked out of the cathedral .

_____________________________________

"It's been eighteen months since our last appointment " Nolan looked up at his patient . " What's changed ? " House looked up and Nolan could feel his eyes pierce through him and yet he pretended to be nonchalant . " You know what's happened . It was in the news " " Yes , but you should say it . " House got up . " This isn't going to help . " Nolan stood up and blocked his way . - You are going to sit down and face whatever it is you're struggling with and you're not going to leave until you say it . House was annoyed " You know I'll never forget the first time I was in this office ..but I'll keep trying " Nolan didn't budge . House sighed , he knew he was defeated . - Fine ! He sat back on the couch . "Now , Where were we ? Ah yes ! The reason you came here today . Why ? " House looked up , " My girlfriend , the love of my life , Lisa Cuddy is dead . "

Wilson was happy to see House at his office for the first time in over two months .....he was also concerned . What he was going to tell House was not going to be easy to reveal . But then , he decided , he was done worrying about his friend, of picking up after him ....He was done . He opened the door and casually sauntered into House's office ....only to find that House wasn't there . Chase seemed to be doing the differential .....- 16 year old girl presents with pleural effusion in the lungs , nausea and abdominal pain ..." It could be an infection !!" " No fever ...Congestive heart failure ? " " No , she's too young .." " Pulmonary embolism " and then there was silence . " Okay , everyone agrees on that ? Do an angiogram to check for clots . " They didn't notice Wilson until they were done with their DDX . " House isn't here " that was the only thing Taub said before he left . Chase gave him a slight nod and walked out followed by Adams and Park .

Wilson made his way into House's office . He gasped .....  
Foreman was checking up on their monthly quotations when Wilson barged in . He looked terrible . Foreman was concerned ....- What's wrong ? Wilson didn't answer immediately and then he realised , " It's House isn't it ? What happened this time ? " Wilson stared at him and finally managed to gasp out , - I think he might be in trouble .....worse than he's been in before . Has he been acting odd ? Did he say anything to you ? He came in today after two months and his case looks promising ...but he's disappeared .... Foreman sighed , " What makes you think he's in trouble ? " " He left his bag and Vicodin in his office . " Foreman scoffed , he couldn't help it - That's the reason you think he's in trouble ? Wilson realized he might be overacting but something was nagging at him . " House can't go without his Vicodin for more than 15 minutes !! Why would he leave it behind ?? And his bag as well !! It makes no sense !! " Wilson noticed that Foreman looked away . Only for a second, but that was enough . " You know something !! Something happened and you're not telling me !! Tell me !! " Foreman sighed , - I offered House 8 cases to chose from today morning . He took them all didn't say a word . Just about half hour ago he handed 7 of them to me . All cases solved . He left saying he wanted to go enjoy some peace and quiet . It was now Wilson's turn to scoff - ' Peace and quiet' !! When has House ever cared about peace and quiet ?? Why didn't you stop him ?? Foreman knew he'd been caught " I was too busy to worry about him . " Wilson was fuming - Where'd he go ??!!  
As he watched Wilson storm out of his office , Foreman allowed himself a smile , that man was so hopelessly in love and he had no idea .........  
Once out of Foreman's office , Wilson started running , a variety of curses pouring out of his mouth , he bumped against a bunch of people but didn't stop to apologise quite unlike his usual polite self . House would have been proud . Suddenly he came to a halt . He realised what had been bothering him ...House's cane had still been at his office . He swore and drove faster .

______________________________________

__

House looked around him .....it was quiet ......it was empty , just like the gaping hole inside him . He leaned over the bridge . The current was fast ....he wouldn't survive if he fell . Which was exactly why he had chosen that particular spot . No one would find him here ....he was all alone , just like he'd always been . He grasped the railing and swung himself atop it . He'd thought about this moment so many times over the years , ever since his accident , but he'd never come this far . Some part of him was screaming at him , to stop it , to go home , some part of him had hope that maybe he could still live his life ...but he had stopped listening to that part of him a long time ago ....

Wilson got out of the car and began to run . He prayed he wasn't too late . He began scanning the bridge and that's when he saw him ....saw House , standing on the railing on the other side , his hands outstretched _A few words may suffice to tell the little that remains . An examination by the experts leaves little doubt that a personal contest between two men ended , as it could hardly fail to end in such a situation , in their reeling over , locked in each other's arms_. Although here , the professor and the detective were in the same body . Wilson knew he wouldn't be able to make it , even if he ran over . "HOUSE !!" House looked surprised ....he looked up at Wilson . " House no !! You should not be doing this !! " House smiled , he looked sad .....- Give me one reason Wilson ....you're happy with your life , you're going to propose to Sam , yes I knew it was coming ....Cuddy's dead , my team doesn't need me , nothing interests me anymore .... " Wilson didn’t know how to respond ....he had been rendered speechless ..... "House , you can’t give up ...not now .....not when you’ve come so far" “ Do you know why I’ve come this far Wilson , it’s because I had a person to catch me when I fell down and now I’m at the bottom but I keep falling .” 

House stared across the stream to look at his best friend standing on the opposite side . He looked into his friends eyes ...desperately trying to find a way to say sorry ....And that’s when he remembered .....but it was too late ...his leg slipped and he was off the railing . He was falling , in every sense of the word and he loved it .

Wilson screamed - NO !! HOUSE !! The words kept playing in his head " Any attempt at recovering the bodies was absolutely hopeless and deep down in that dreadful cauldron of swirling water and seething foam, will lie for all time the most dangerous criminal and the foremost champion of law of their generation .........and I have now been compelled to make a clear statement of his career ................whom I shall regard as the best and wisest man whom I have ever known .

________________________________

It hurt him to see his best friend in this state . In the 20 years Wilson had known House , he had never once known his friend to give up . The doctor had not been optimistic about House’s chances . He was in a coma and frankly his surgeon had been surprised he had been alive . Wilson never told anyone what really happened at the bridge . If anyone at the medical council found out what had happened at the bridge , House would lose his license and he didn’t think House would be able to handle another loss at the moment . When the police had made enquires about the events , Wilson had only said that House had slipped and although they knew he was hiding something , they would never be able to prove it . Suddenly House stirred . He opened his eyes.....he turned his head to see Wilson staring at him . 

Wilson could feel House’s gaze resting on him and he felt nervous although he would never admit it . “ Just seeing you like this hurts ...I’m going to prescribe more pain meds . “ House’s gaze didn’t waver although he smiled just a bit ... "I love you Wilson" Wilson was lost for words . House had said these words to him a dozen times before but he had never felt so weird before . He heard the monitor beeping and looked up to see the flatline . “ NURSE !!!!!” He did the only thing his muddled brain could think of at the time . He got the first nurse who entered to perform cpr while he did the mouth-to -mouth resuscitation . The nurse handed him the defibrillator . “Charging 50 , clear !" No response . “ Again , charging 100 , clear !" He looked up at the monitor to see the flatline gazing down at him again . No no !! “ Charging 150 , clear !! “ No response ....come on House .....- Doctor Wilson , maybe .... Wilson swirled around “ Don’t you dare !!! He isn’t dead !! Again !! Charging ......what the hell !! Why aren’t you charging it ?” “ He’s gone doctor Wilson , you can’t do anything about it ." “ Fine I’ll do it myself Charging 250 , Clear !" Wilson knew the shock was too much but it was a risk he was willing to take . The monitor started beeping again showing a steady rhythm. Wilson sagged in relief . He couldn’t stay in the room any longer . He made his way outside . He paused at the glass door , “ I love you too House”

______________________________________________

House properly woke up the next morning to see a nurse checking up on his vitals . He groaned , his body hurt everywhere . The nurse looked at him and hurried out to fetch the doctor . " Doctor House , you have been in an accident , do you know where you are ? " Accident ? What accident ? And where was Wilson ? Where was Cuddy ? Why wasn't she here reprimanding him for his carelessness ? He blinked as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings ...." Give me five words . " Doctor What-was-his-name was flustered but he seemed to know enough to not ask him what he meant - Glad you still haven't lost that part of you House . Monkey , elephant , gorilla , giraffe , tortoise . The five animal method to test for retrograde amnesia ...." Monkey , gorilla ...um...this is bad ....I can't remember the others . " The doctor didn't look surprised . Had his accident been that bad ? " Where is Wilson ? And where is Cuddy ? " The doctor looked away . He cleared his throat but didn't answer - Doctor House , what is the last thing you remember ? He didn't actually know what he remembered. " Um... I remember seeing Rachel ....Oh no wait , Cuddy and I fought over how I was an idiot . I left and after that it's all blank . " The doctor now looked grim - Doctor House , do you know what day it is today ? He didn't ...- 15th January ? He hoped he hadn't been too far out . " Doctor House , today is April 1 , you've been out for more than a week but looks like your memory has suffered . " He sighed , homerun . 

___________________________________________

__

Doctor Nolan switched off the light in his office and was clearing the desk when the door burst open and a frazzled looking mam stumbled into his office . " Hey ! Consultation hours are done ! " The man looked confused .....- What ? I'm not here for consultation . I'm here for advice . " Yea , same difference . Come back tomorrow . " The man didn't back off - It's about House . It was then that Nolan realised who this man was ...." Have a seat doctor Wilson . "  
"So you say he had an accident ? " " Yes , he fell off a bridge . " " Did he fall or jump doctor Wilson ? " The doctor looked surprised . Nolan allowed himself a smile , " You forget doctor, that it is the need of my profession to know things about people . Now here's what's happening . Doctor House suffered a major psychologically inflicting event which by itself could easily cause PTSD , you must by now know that his emotions can be quite overwhelming when they do reveal their presence . However , that is not all . He also happened to suffer from physical trauma and I'm sure you would that his periferal cortex would have suffered some damage . " The doctor sighed . " Yes doctor , I've figured that much out already ." Nolan was surprised , - Why did you come to see me ? " What should I tell him ? That Cuddy's dead ? That she's gone ? How will he be able to take it ? " It was Nolan's turn to sigh , " Tell him the truth doctor Wilson , but make sure you're there when he hears it or I fear things could go really bad ...."

_____________________________________________________

House groaned . " Glad to see you're awake . " He turned to see Arlene and Rachel staring at him . " Am I in hell already ? " Arlene chuckled , " Not yet House , but I imagine you'll get there soon enough " " Where's Cuddy ? " Arlene looked away . Everyone had looked away when he had asked that question . Where was she ? " So it's true then . You really don't remember " Arlene's eyes filled with tears and that was when he received his confirmation.

________________________________

Wilson stepped into House's room but only silence greeted him . For a second he feared the worst . And that's when he saw House lying on the bed . He wasn't moving and Wilson was afraid he was having a stroke . But then House turned to face him and Wilson was left speechless . " House ? House are you okay ? " House's face was blank . He didn't seem to be hearing him . " House ? " His friend looked worse than ever , " She's dead Wilson ..." He gasped . Nolan had told him to be there when House found out and he hadn't been there . If anything happened now , he would have no one to blame but himself . He sat next to House , and said what he said to hundreds of patients everyday - It's going to okay . House looked up at him - She's dead Wilson and it's your fault . Wilson was lost for words - House .....you're not in a good state right now . Take some rest we'll talk about this tomorrow . " Wilson , I know what I'm talking about !! I remember everything ....if only you had agreed to up her dose . I begged you but you wouldn't budge . " It hit hard - You'd rather risk liver failure and her dying within a week than her living for a month ? House's eyes flashed - I'd rather risk liver failure , for which she could have got a transplant and immediate death than her SUFFERING FOR A WHOLE MONTH !! It is your fault she's dead !! BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO MUCH OF A COWARD TO TAKE A RISK !!! Wilson was now angry , after all he had done for House , here he was, being shouted at - YOU KNOW WHAT ? SCREW YOU !! CUDDY LEFT YOU JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE !! AND YOU HAVE NO ONE TO BLAME BUT YOURSELF BECAUSE EVERYONE YOU LOVE GETS HURT !! AND I'M DONE BEING A BABYSITTER !! I'M MOVING ON WITH MY LIFE !! He walked out .

_________________________________________________

Wilson stood before the door . He hesitated as he raised his hand to knock but decided he was going to go through with it after all . It had been over a month since he had walked out of the room and in that month , he hadn't seen House at all . It wasn't like he had gone looking for him and House seemed to have gone out of his way to avoid him . He knocked . He could hear the sound of House's cane as he made his way to the door , and Wilson felt guilty for leaving his best friend alone . The door opened and House stood in front of him . He didn't look good , his eyes were tired like he had given up . " House , what the hell ? " House sighed and closed the door on his face .

__

Wilson stood in stunned silence . He considered breaking down the door and demanding answers , but he decided against it . If House wanted to avoid him then fine , he wasn't missing out on anything . He walked away . When he glanced back he thought he saw House staring at him but he convinced himself he was imagining it . He sighed , he would have to find himself a new best man for his wedding . He shuddered to think about what Sam would say ....after all , he still didn't have a best man and the wedding was only a week away . Some part of him still wished House would come through in the end . He was screwed .

_________________________________

As the day of his wedding grew closer he decided he would ask Chase to at least host his bachelor party . He still hoped House would be there . He never saw House at all , although they had adjacent offices , House really seemed to be trying to stay out of his way . The only reason he knew that House was coming to work was because his colleagues were constantly following House's new case and placing wagers on what the disease could be . He knew any one of them would have gladly agreed to be his best man , but he thought of them all only as colleagues and not friends . He felt irritated with himself for being drawn towards that one person , who was ...- Hey Wilson ! Sup ? He snapped out of his thoughts . Chase was looking down at him . He sighed . " Oh Hey Chase , just called you cause I wanted someone to hold the bachelor party for me . " Chase looked surprised , but Wilson was glad to see that he was also happy . - Wait a second , why me ? What happened to House ? Wilson sighed , House doesn't want to see me . He's been avoiding me . Chase looked confused but he said nothing . He gave Wilson one of his grins and walked out .

The party felt wrong . It was fine , in fact , it was wonderful , it was exactly how a bachelor party should be , with the pretty hookers , the music and all the drinking . Chase had done it perfectly and yet , and yet , something was missing , someone was missing . Wilson looked around . Everyone seemed to be having fun . Thirteen brought a whole new life to the party and seeing her with Foreman for some reason made Wilson jealous . He knew he didn't have a reason to feel that way . He knew he was lucky , Sam was an amazing woman and he was luckier than most men to have the opportunity to marry her twice . And yet , his mind wandered back to the one place he wished it wouldn't always go ....he hadn't invited House , he hadn't even tried since the day the door had slammed on his face . He tried to enjoy the party but he couldn't . He felt empty . He looked out the window to see a man staring in , he was tall and Wilson thought for a second that House had decided to come after all . But he was mistaken . He would go see House after the party was over , if he was sober , that is . An attractive stripper walked towards him and smiled - Looking for someone ? He was momentarily rendered speechless- Not anymore . He tailed her like an obedient dog to the heart of the chaos . He smiled , he was gonna have fun after all . 

____________________________________

He loved the music as it took shape in front of him . He enjoyed playing , it distracted him from his miserable life , from all of his worry . When he played, he felt free . He smiled , it was a wonderful feeling , when all his troubles just seemed to vanish . It was how he made it through the day ...... the fact that something was still waiting for him . And yet , that day , the feeling didn't come readily . It was like the last spark had been snuffed out . He felt irritated and angry but he also felt helpless , like there was nothing more to live for . His eyes landed on the bottle of Vicodin . He could take the entire bottle now , it would be putting an end to all his misery . No one would miss him ....he could do it . The bottle was right there . They would think it was an accident , how many times had he nearly done it ? The knock on the door brought him out of his speculations . He sighed and picked up his cane . The pain in his leg had become much much worse , and the fact that he wasn't taking Vicodin hadn't made it any better . He found it extremely difficult to walk even short distances without his cane . He groaned as he sat up . At least that much was going right in his life , he had managed to stay sober . House opened the door only to see Wilson standing in the doorway . He was going to slam the door shut when Wilson blocked him . " House I'm coming in . " 

__

House seemed to be getting worse every time Wilson saw him , not that he had seen him for a month . " What do you want Wilson ? " Okay , no small talk then . " I'm getting married tomorrow . " House looked away , or did he ? " Yes I know , what do you want Wilson ? " Wilson didn't know the man who was standing in front of him . House would have chided him , teased him and then told him that Wilson was cheating on him and Wilson would have looked offended and laughed it all off and then they would have toasted to a lifetime of imprisonment . But none of that seemed to happen now . " You know what House !! I want you to be my best man " House's eyes were fierce - Why ? " You know why !! You are my best friend !! " House looked sad , " No Wilson , I'm the wrong person to have in your life . You said it yourself . Anybody I get close to gets hurt . Forget about me." Something inside him broke into a million pieces - I can't House . " Why not ? It should be easy " ! House smiled , he looked sad again and seeing House like this only broke Wilson further - You love Sam , Wilson , and she loves you back . You'll be happy with her . Leave now , and FORGET ABOUT ME !! . " House walked away leaving Wilson alone with his thoughts .

__________________________________

The day seemed to dawn too quickly and before he knew it , Wilson was standing at the altar . All morning his mind had been screaming , telling him he was doing the wrong thing . He wrote it off as cold feet . And now , standing at the altar with Chase as his best man , he felt worse than ever . Like everything in his life was going to become hell . He loved Sam , at least had he convinced himself that he did . But then , if he were to get married right then , there would be no going back . Was Sam really the one whom he wanted to spend his life with ? He had certainly thought so when he had proposed to her but now he wasn't so sure . He realised with a jolt that he wasn't getting cold feet , it was his mind screaming at him to make the right choice . Lord forgive me , and he bolted .  


_____________________________________

House was trying to figure out why his patient was seizing constantly ...was it MS ? Or.....could it be that her cancer that was going through remission was causing Paraneoplastic syndrome or maybe she had Schiznophrenia and was trying to hide it . He was frustrated . He threw the ball . The case was simple enough , not something he couldn't solve but he couldn't concentrate on the problem at hand . He caught the ball . His mind insisted on thinking about something that was happening almost 5 miles away . He knew that he shouldn't take his anger out on his ball but he didn't care .He threw the ball with all the force he could muster . It hit him on the head and he fell . He hoped no one had seen that . It was embarrassing . He looked up to see Wilson standing in the doorway . " Either I'm hallucinating and the disease my patient has is contagious or , you ran away from your wedding . I must be hallucinating seeing as the second- " " Oh ! Oh ! " He knew what was wrong with his patient . It however , wasn't contagious . House decided he would deal with his problem later . He walked towards the door . Wilson/hallucination wasn't moving . He walked past Wilson/hallucination when he felt a tug on his collar . Okay, he wasn't hallucinating .

____________________________

Wilson's lips crushed into his . His body erupted in pure agony . The world fell away and there was only Wilson . Only Wilson .....his breathing , his taste , his lips as they kissed . He loved it ....all that bottled up desire and thirst seemed to resurface all over again . They broke apart but he didn't want to stop now . More , more ,................. he wanted more ......

Wilson had always believed that glacier eyes were ice cold , that they never shared any love but now he realised that the hottest fires burned blue and he was at the heart of the flame . All he wanted to do was to get lost in the depth of those eyes . Passion seemed to take control of his body . His hands moved of their own accord as he pushed House against the wall . His hands tangled in House's hair as their bodies met in perfect harmony .

They were falling together and they loved it .

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fr reading all the way down here  
> I'm working on the next part and hopefully it'll come out soon...  
> Hope u guys enjoyed this one !!  
> I'd really love ur feedback so I could improve my writing 😉  
> Stay home , stay safe  
> Love ,  
> Saf44💕  
> P.s Check out my Tumblr @lisagregforever :)


End file.
